<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the time for sleep is now (but it's nothing to cry about) by saltygiraffe4406</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744281">the time for sleep is now (but it's nothing to cry about)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygiraffe4406/pseuds/saltygiraffe4406'>saltygiraffe4406</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Miscommunication, Neighbors, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Harry Styles, Scars, Short &amp; Sweet, at least at the end, it's not detailed tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygiraffe4406/pseuds/saltygiraffe4406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It hurts."  Louis told him, looking down at his stomach. Harry followed Louis' eyes and it was then that he noticed Louis' other hand pushing on his tummy, right over his scar. Harry looked back up at Louis, who was staring at him. "Please, it really hurts, Haz. Please make it better." </p><p>Harry placed his hand over Louis', who immediately let out a whimper. "Oh, Lou." Louis was pushing too hard, clearly trying to help a wound that was long healed.</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>a short one shot in which Harry comforts Louis after a nightmare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the time for sleep is now (but it's nothing to cry about)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It feels like forever since I posted something. Honestly, I have no real excuse, but here's a little one shot to ring in the new year. I hope everyone's year is going well so far!</p><p>Please read the triggering warnings and always be careful.<br/>Tittle from I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. (yes, i'm aware i've used this song for a tittle before)<br/>Sorry for any mistakes.<br/>Also, I am in no way implying this is what PTSD is exactly it affects people differently and can appear in different way.</p><p>Without further ado, <br/>Enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's hands were shaking as he tried to jostle Louis awake. The other man was still mumbling something unintelligible and tossing around in the bed. Harry was starting to get a little frantic as he wan't able to wake up his boyfriend.</p><p>"Lou, come on, baby. Wake up, love." He shook him a little harder, trying to to just get Louis to open his eyes. Harry wanted to be gentle as Louis was obviously having a nightmare, but Louis just seemed to be getting worse. His mumbling was getting louder, but Harry still couldn't decipher what his boyfriend was saying. Louis' tossing around was getting more hectic and he was starting to thrash around the bed; he was kicking the sheets and blanket all over all while getting his legs tangled up in the sheets.</p><p>"Louis. Please, babe, wake up. Just wake up for me." Harry just wanted Louis to wake up, so he was away from the nightmare he was currently trapped in. </p><p>Louis' arm suddenly flew out, smacking Harry right in the face, while his legs were going everywhere, kicking at Harry. In a desperate attempt to wake up his lover, Harry reached for the glass of ice water on the bedside table and splashed some on his hands before reaching for Louis' face. Suddenly Louis' eyes snapped open as he startled awake. Harry was thankful, but then Louis sat up and was screaming.</p><p>"Help! Please, please! Help! It hurts, it hurts! Harry!"</p><p>"Baby, it's okay. I'm here." Harry soothed Louis, speaking in a gentle tone, voice just above a whisper. Louis met his eyes and through the dark, Harry could make out the flash of tears that were coming from Louis' eyes. </p><p>"Harry!" Louis rasped out. Turning frantic, Louis reached out a hand, grabbing at Harry's t-shirt and pulling him close. "Please, please. Help me!"</p><p>Harry enveloped Louis' small hand with his large one. "It's okay, Lou. You're okay. I'm here." Harry tried to remove Louis' hand from his top, but Louis had a tight grip on it, not letting go. </p><p>"It hurts."  Louis told him, looking down at his stomach. Harry followed Louis' eyes and it was then that he noticed Louis' other hand pushing on his tummy, right over his scar. Harry looked back up at Louis, who was staring at him. "Please, it really hurts, Haz. Please make it better." </p><p>Harry placed his hand over Louis', who immediately let out a whimper. "Oh, Lou." Louis was pushing too hard, clearly trying to help a wound that was long healed. Harry took his hand in a strong grip and trying pulling it away.</p><p>"Harry, stop!" Louis whined. "It hurts, stop it!"</p><p>"Baby, you're okay. There's nothing here. You're okay now." Harry tried to reassure him. Louis was still fighting Harry's hands, but Harry was stronger and was able to pry Louis' hand away from his stomach. But then Louis' hands started clawing at Harry's shirt.</p><p>"Please," He begged, yanking Harry.</p><p>"Louis, please, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe now."</p><p>"No, no," He was shaking his head. "I'm hurt, Harry. I'm hurt. Why aren't you helping me?” He was scratching at Harry's chest and somewhere in the back of his head, he registered the pain, but he was more focused on Louis than anything else.</p><p>“Louis, love, it was only a dream. You’re safe now. No one will hurt you.” Harry was trying to calm Louis down, but he was only getting more out of control. His breathing and his movements were picking up.</p><p>“Harry!” He was crying now, taking in sharp breaths of panic. Harry tried to keep a level head, knowing his boyfriend would need him calm. It would be no use to either of them if Harry lost his cool, as well.</p><p>"Louis come on, babe, you gotta breath, okay? Breathe with me." Harry continued speaking with a gentle tone. Harry reached over Louis, towards the bedside lamp in a hope that the light would let Louis see better and calm down. Louis was still moving around, though, and hit Harry's arm hard enough for it to jolt forward and knock the lamp over. It fell on the floor with a crash as the glass broke.</p><p>It spooked Louis even more and he started screaming again, begging for help and for an imaginary person to stop. Harry tried to hold Louis again, but his body was everywhere. In one swift motion, Harry was off the bed and moving quickly for the light switch by the doorway. Harry hated hearing Louis' cries for Harry grow, but he knew this would ultimately help Louis. He quickly flicked it on and started making his way back to the bed. Louis was blinking, his eyes adjusting to the light.</p><p>Louis looked up and met his eyes. "It's okay, Lou." Harry said as he came back to the bed. "You're not there anymore. We're home and safe." Louis seemed to come back to the present as he slowly stopped screaming and moving around so much. </p><p>It broke Harry's heart to see his love sitting on the bed with a heaving chest and tears falling down. He so badly wished he could just take all his pain away, but knew all he could do was support Louis through this. Louis' thrashing body had seemed to stop, but his breathing was picking up and soon enough he was gasping for air. Harry was knelt by the bed and right beside Louis. </p><p>"Harry! I can't-" Louis was cutting off, choking over his words. "I can't breathe! Hel-" </p><p>"Lou, it's okay. Just focus on my voice, okay." Louis was staring at him and they locked eyes. Harry raised his hand up, slowly moving them towards Louis. He desperately wanted to touch and comfort him, but didn't want to scare him with his touch.  Louis was still gasping on his breath, stuck in a panic attack. "Just one breath at a time okay. Breathe with me, alright." Harry paused as Louis just continued staring at him. "Alright?" Louis gave a shaky nod and Harry continued.</p><p>"Breathe in 1, 2, 3, 4. Out 5, 6, 7, 8." Harry slowly continued moving his hands closer in clear view for Louis. "Again. Breathe in 1, 2, 3, 4. Out 5, 6, 7, 8." Louis took raspy breaths as he tried to follow along with Harry. " Again. Breathe in 1, 2, 3, 4. Out 5, 6, 7, 8." Harry had moved close enough that his hand was hovering over Louis' own. He reached down carefully and grasped onto Louis' hand when Louis didn't seem upset by this. He slowly brought their enclasped hands up to his own chest. "Follow me, love." Harry told him as he placed Louis' hands on his chest and started taking exaggerated breaths. "In 1, 2, 3, 4. Out 5, 6, 7, 8." Louis was getting better as his breathing started to even out. Harry continued on like this, helping him through breathing techniques until he finally had a hold on it.</p><p>They sat there a moment like that. Harry was waiting for Louis to make the first move, so he would know Louis was ready. So, he sat there with him as Louis tried to gather himself a bit more.</p><p>Finally, Louis cleared his throat and looked up at Harry. "Haz." Louis' voice was scratchy as he spoke, tears threatening to spill over the edge. </p><p>"Louis." Harry breathed out, relieved Louis was able to talk. "It's okay, baby. You're fine." Louis' face crumpled as he pitched himself forward at Harry, latching onto him with his arms thrown around Harry's middle. Harry wound his arm across Louis' shoulders and held him close. He felt wet tears start to soak into his t-shirt where Louis' face was mushed on him. Harry ran a hand up and down Louis' back, holding onto him. "Just let it out, love."</p><p>And he did. Louis continued crying that way, just letting Harry hold him. Eventually, his sobbing started to wind down and he got quieter. Harry started softly humming, continuing to comfort his boy. </p><p>"Harry?" Louis had calmed down and his voice was muffled from still being pushed against Harry. "Were you just humming <em>Wonderwall?</em>"</p><p>Harry pulled back enough to look down at Louis and give him a little smirk. "Only for you, babe." Louis let out a wet chuckle, before pulling back some more as well, so they were still close, but not pressed right up to each other.</p><p>"Sorry about your shirt." Louis muttered, not meeting his eyes. Harry brought his hand up to cup Louis' cheek and tilt his face up so their gazes met. </p><p>"You know that's never been a problem, Lou." Harry told him. Louis let out a little sigh, but nodded his head in conformation still. Harry bent to press a small kiss to his boyfriend's temple.</p><p>Louis reached out a hand towards Harry's chest, but pulled away when Harry let out a low hiss. Louis lifted his shirt to see the scratch marks he had left behind. "Oh, Haz, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"It's okay, Louis, you didn't mean to."</p><p>"But I still did it!"</p><p>"Lou!" Harry said, sternly. He softened a bit as Louis stopped interrupting. "I promise it's okay, alright?" Louis finally let out a little sigh and nodded. </p><p>"I just hate that I keep getting nightmares like this! I should be over it by now." Louis whined. "I just feel that after all this shit wit-"</p><p>Louis was interrupted by a sharp knocking. Louis startled back at the noise, letting out a little whimper. Harry placed a hand on Louis' wrist and gave it a small squeeze. "Just the front door, babe."</p><p>"The front door? Who's knocking at like-" Louis took a glance at the clock. "fucking three am?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Harry told Louis. "You stay here, though. I'll go see who it is."</p><p>"Be safe!" Louis told him as Harry went to leave. </p><p>He pressed a quick kiss to the crown of Louis' head before making his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He didn't want to tell Louis, but he was fairly certain it would be a neighbor either worried or annoyed by the screaming. Their apartment was large enough that it was possible for neighbors to not have heard the screaming, but Harry figured it was only a matter of time until someone noticed and came knocking. He peeped out the peephole of their door, just to make sure. An older woman was outside; the one Harry had occasionally seen cutting roses on her balcony. Harry was fairy certain that was actually not allowed, but thought the flowers were sweet and there wasn't much harm in a woman cutting some flowers. Either way, after assuring he knew the visitor, Harry unlocked their five locks on the door (a more recent precaution Louis had insisted on) and swinging the door open.</p><p>The woman was scowling at him, clearly displeased, as she tugged her bathrobe tighter around herself. "What do you have to say for yourself?" </p><p>"Excuse me?" Harry asked, a bit thrown off. He was hoping she would be the type to have been worried by the screaming, not annoyed. </p><p>"The screaming is getting ridiculous! You rascals boys just can't keep this up!" She was waving her hands around, in some upset frenzy.</p><p>"I'm sorry your upset, Ma'am, and we'll try to keep it down. But I can't-" </p><p>"<em>Try?!</em>" The woman shrieked. "How about you <em>will </em>stop?"</p><p>Harry let out a huff of annoyance. He could understand where she was coming from, of course, but there was only so much they could do about it. He didn't want to get mad at the woman, but he was loosing his patience from her refusal to listen. "I understand of course. However, there's only so much we one can do in situations like this."</p><p>"Only so much you can do?!" Her voice was picking up and Harry was nervous about Louis back in the bedroom. He didn't want the yelling to trigger him again and he certainly didn't want Louis blaming himself for this.</p><p>"Please, if we could just talk calmly about this, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solution." Harry tried to placate the older woman.</p><p>"I have a solution! How about less wild sex?" </p><p>"I-what?" Harry asked, in disbelief. </p><p>"Less wild sex, equals less screaming!" The woman had her hands on her hips and was staring pointedly at Harry, like it was all his fault. Which, Harry realized, she did.</p><p>"Um, Ma'am? I'm really sorry the noise is disturbing you, but it's not like. Sex screams?" Harry tried to explain, still a but taken aback by her assumptions.</p><p>"What? Well, what is it then?" She asked, slowly lowering her defensive stance.</p><p>"My boyfriend's been handling PTSD and one of the symptoms is nightmares. So, like the screaming is just him in his dreams." Harry explained to the older women, feeling hopeful she would be understanding now she knew the real cause.</p><p>"Ohhh," she cooed, clasping her hands over her chest. "Poor baby! But they happen like this every night?"</p><p>"Uh, yea, most nights." </p><p>"You two must be so tired! I'll bring some coffee cakes tomorrow!" She seemed to have quickly moved on from her anger.</p><p>"Oh no, Ma'am, that's really not necessary."</p><p>"I insist!" She glanced one more time. "I'll leave you to your night, then." She gave him a soft smile. "Good evening, and I'l drop the cakes off tomorrow!" </p><p>Harry smiled back at the woman, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with her understanding. "Thank you so much." She just smiled one last time, before turning to leave. Harry slowly closed the door behind him. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath before heading back to their bedroom. He loved Louis so much and he felt so useless and guilty about not being able to help him. When Louis was dealing with this, the only thing Harry could really do was support and love him. And he knew that was all Louis expected and wanted of him, but he still so badly wished he could just take all of his pain away.</p><p>Harry reached the bedroom door and tentatively poked hie head in, expecting Louis to be upset. Louis head his head ducked down and his shoulders were shaking. Harry strode over, ready to hold him again, but was surprised when Louis looked up to see him <em>giggling. </em></p><p>"Louis?" Harry asked, gentle as always.</p><p>"She thought we were having wild sex this whole time?!" Louis shrieked, unable to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>Harry let out a low chuckle, as well, realizing it was kind of a funny situation. "Yea, she did." Harry paused a moment, sitting down on the bed, beside Louis. His laughing had subsided and now he was looking at Harry. "How are you doing baby?"</p><p>Louis' face softened and he let out a shaky breath. "Well, I was nervous, at first, about how angry she was. I suppose i'm just relieved she wasn't upset."</p><p>"Yea, babe, me too." Harry replied, letting out his own breath. Louis' hands were twisting together over the sheets and Harry slowly reached his hands out to place over Louis' effectively stopping their movement. They both stared down at their intertwined hands for a moment before Louis let cleared his throat and lifted his head back up.</p><p>"I just-" his voice cracked and so he cleared his throat again. Harry so desperately wanted to help him, but he knew Louis had to do this. "It's just so hard, you know?"</p><p>"I know, baby."</p><p>"And I just want it to be easier. I know, believe me <em>I know, </em>it doesn't work like that. I know I have to keep going to therapy and saying how I feel and working through it all. I know, I do. It's just. I want it be done already. It's so hard to do this all the time, and I just want to feel better already!" Louis started crying again and Harry swooped forward to gather Louis in his arms.</p><p>"I know it's hard, Lou. And I won't say it will get easy and I won't say it will ever be back to normal. Because, honestly, Louis this is something you may have to deal with for the rest of your life." Louis let a loud cry at that, but Harry kept going because he knew Louis had to hear this. "But that isn't to say it won't get better, Lou. It will, love. And do you know why? Do you know why it will get better?" Louis looked up at him with trembling lips and glossy eyes, shaking his head. "Because you are so strong, Lou. And I know you. I know you are brave and beautiful and I know you are strong enough."</p><p>Louis sniffed again and leaned in to press a chaste, sweet kiss against Harry's lips. He pulled back and gave a sad smile. "Thank you, Haz. I love you and I love your support." He gave him another kiss, before pulling away and grinning. "Even if it is through super cheesy speeches about strength."</p><p>"Oi!" Harry huffed, indigent. "That was not cheesy!" </p><p>Louis laughed at him, "Whatever you say, Harry."</p><p>"Louisssss," Harry groaned. "I am <em>not </em>cheesy." Harry watched as Louis simply laughed again and rolled his eyes. When Louis looked back at him, he raised an acusatory eyebrow. "I was just thinking about how beautiful your laugh is."</p><p>"So you're cheesy and cliche? Alright then, wierdo." Harry knew he was teasing, but still felt satisfied by the light blush on Louis' cheeks.</p><p>"Well, how about you watch a movie and drink some hot chocolate while this 'wierdo' smothers you with cuddles.?"</p><p>"Haz, it's like three in the morning."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Louis smiled back at him and Harry's heart soared. "Alright, wierdo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction and not meant to be shared outside of this website</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>